


Longing

by PoemAboutCitylights



Series: Cute boyfriends being cute [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Max is mess, Missing someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Max had tried everything.He had tried it subtle, he had tried it not-so-subtle, he had tried it clever.The only thing he hadn’t done was screaming it right at the Aussie`s face or going down on his knees and beg.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brausepups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brausepups/gifts).



Max had tried everything.  
He had tried it subtle, he had tried it not-so-subtle, he had tried it clever.   
The only thing he hadn’t done was screaming it right at the Aussie`s face or going down on his knees and beg.   
The first not because Dan was literally on the other side of the globe and yes, Max would have been able to send a video of himself doing the second one but then again, _Dan_ and _going down on his knees_ evoked emotions that weren’t exactly _helpful_.   
Max had tried making Dan jealous by sending him pictures of himself and that Spanish guy he had met in Kitzbühl, leaning way too far into Max’ personal space. Hell, that guy had even constantly touched Max’ butt “by accident” – which the Dutch had made sure to be clearly displayed in the picture he had sent to Dan with an innocent smiley. What Max had definitely not expected was the Australian’s reply to that:

**Great to see you r having fun with your mates** **J**

And then that stupid picture from the tour with Brendon.   
Not even a sneaky one, where Max could have seen some sweaty skin, but the fucking picture that Dan had shared with the world on Instagram.   
The Dutch was seething inside.   
So Max had brought the big guns in: videos of himself working out.   
He remembered well enough how Daniel had never been able to keep his skilled fingers off of him after a shared work-out session.   
He remembered all the sloppy kisses to his heated neck, the fingers curling around the muscles of his arms and how raw Dan had sounded after a quick blowjob in the locker rooms.   
When his phone buzzed with a message of the Aussie, Max couldn’t help smirking to himself and thinking _fucking finally_.   
However, he had to grit his teeth when he saw what Dan had texted him:

**There goes all your baby fat lol**

With a link to Max’ latest Instagram post.   
LOL?!

Enough was enough and they were definitely far beyond that point by now. Max had some dignity, after all. So “ **fuck you** ” was all he sent in reply.   
No emoji’s of course.   
Dan replied with a single **?** but Max didn’t answer him. For once, Daniel should be the one staring at his phone by day and night.   
The Australian sent him a couple of more texts but the younger one ignored each. He could play this game too.   
(Although he wasn’t even sure what game Dan was playing or if he just actually did not miss the Dutchman at all).   
However, a day later, when Dan’s messages had long stopped, Max felt like he hadn’t made progress at all. They were still in Austria with some friends and doing some work at the Red Bull Racing headquarters, while Dan was off enjoying the ridiculous heat in Australia.

It was when some of the guys were talking about how they would never, not even for a million bucks, do base jumping with a wingsuit, that an idea started to form in Max’ head.  
Surely, Dan wouldn’t want him to do that, right?  
No person in their right mind would do that, jumping off the edge of a goddamn mountain, hoping that the wind wouldn’t throw them right back against the rocks, crushing their bones like sand.    
He had it all planned out.   
It had to look real.   
So Max had even bought a freaking wingsuit for himself. The thought alone that some people really risked their life like that for fun.   
Sure, he was one to speak, as a Formula 1 driver, but they had their helmets and fire proofs and halos.   
Ignoring the protests of his friends, he gathered all of them for a hike up the mountains and got into position with his jumping suit, grinning into the camera as if he was actually looking forward to falling off the edge.   
Max was sure that it would work – it had to. He knew he had the right daredevil look to go with the mission.   
“No!” Max told Pierre, “go a few steps back. One has to see how far down it goes.”   
Pierre rolled his eyes at him but did as he was told.   
“This won’t work. No way Dan will believe that you want to jump down that cliff. That’s at least 1500 meters,” Pierre groaned and Max shot him an angry look.   
“Are you saying that I’m a wimp? Did you forget what our job is?”   
Pierre shook his head, “No, man. But this is just crazy. None of us would do base jumping. One wrong move and we’d never be able to drive a car ever again.”   
“Whatever,” Max mumbled and squinted his eyes.   
He would send Dan the picture and Dan would be worried about him and finally realize that he could not bear being that far away from his boyfriends.   
Of course.   
So they took the picture and Max stared at his phone all the way back down to their hotel, waiting for Dan to read the message.   
Fucking time shift.   
It was late evening when his phone vibrated in his pocket.   
A grin started to spread on the Dutch’s lips. The longing would finally be over.   
  
**I can’t believe you did that**

was the first part of the text and Max’ smile got even wider, until

**without asking me to join in! But I’m happy you’re having fun.**

_What_?! Max stared at the screen, without blinking nor breathing.   
That was all? Dan had not been out of his mind due to worry when he had got the picture? He hadn’t realized that he was missing Max like hell?   
Instead, Dan was mad that Max jumped down a goddamn mountain with a wingsuit (or not) _without him_?    
He let out a groan.   
They would sort out things. Now.  
He hit the “call” button so hard that the screen almost cracked beneath his fingertips and clenched his teeth while lifting his mobile against his ear.   
“I’m glad you’re still alive,” were the words that Max was greeted by, accompanied by a soft chuckle.   
“You cannot be serious?” Max asked, a little out of breath, his jaw slacked.   
The line was silent for a few seconds, until Dan cleared his throat, “Are you mad at me?”   
A huff of breath escaped from Max’ lips.   
“Maxy?”   
“Don’t fucking _maxy_ me right now, Dan! I didn’t jump down that cliff. No sane person would!”  
“I would do that! In fact, I have already done that but that’s not the point but what’s up, Max? Why are you so angry?”  
Max groaned, “Shut it, Ricciardo. I thought you’d worry about me! I thought you.. argh… whatever.”   
He bit his lip to prevent himself from letting things slip that he wasn’t willing to share with Daniel at the moment.   
“ _Maxy_ …” Dan’s voice was far too soft when he spoke again and the young Dutch absolutely _hated_ how it warmed his whole body.  
“What is this about?”  
“I miss you!” Max spat out before he could hold himself back, “I miss you terribly and you don’t even seem to care, you’re on your biking tours and weddings and holidays and you don’t care about me at all.”   
He was well aware that he was sounding like a sulking teenager but Dan didn’t laugh at him.  
“I… I’m sorry if that is the impression you got. It is not true, though. How could I not care about you? I love you!”  
His words caught Max off guard; he knew that, of course.   
He knew that Dan was in love with him and that was just one of the things that Max absolutely adored about the Aussie; that he always let him know how much he meant to him and how he felt about the Dutch.   
“That’s not what it felt like, those last days!”   
When Dan let out a soft chuckle, the young Red Bull driver could almost see the Aussie’s face in front of him, his drown eyes fixing him while he had his full bottom lip drawn in.   
“Max, I thought… I thought you needed some time with your friends, you know? With people your age and-…”   
“Wait,” Max interrupted him, lifting a hand while being well aware that the other men couldn’t see that, “you… what?”  
Dan made a sound in the back of his throat that Max identified immediately: Dan was embarrassed.   
“You’re still so young and… and I thought you should have a few days with people that…”  
“Are also young?” Max couldn’t hide his amusement from showing in his tone.   
“…Yes.”  
“Oh God,” the Dutch said, hoping that Dan knew he was rolling his eyes right now, “this is about our age difference again, isn’t it? You still think that you’re… too old, for me?”  
The lack of an answer was answer enough.   
Max shook his head in disbelief, a tingling sensation in his belly making him smile: Dan _had_ cared. He _had_ thought about him.   
“You’re not old! Gosh Dan, I don’t know anyone fitter than you are. And you certainly aren’t too old _for me_. Sure, in a couple of years, when I’m still a young grasshopper and you a grandpa in great clothes, we might have _kind_ of a sugar daddy relationship but-…”  
“Shut up, Verstappen,” Dan called and a laugh erupted from the other end of the line, “though I kind of like the idea that you’re my sugar babe.”  
“Kinky, Ricciardo,” Max said and wished he could see Dan’s heated face right now. They would _so_ have sex right now if they weren’t on opposite sides of the world.  
“As always,” Dan replied.  
“So you didn’t actually go base jumping with a wing suit? You just said that to appear… more like my generation?”  
The Australian let out a long laugh.  
“I’m up for that any day, Maxy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Anni because no one gives me as much fangirl input and inspiration as she does xx
> 
> I hope y'all liked it! Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment if you did ;)


End file.
